


类似爱情

by xialuosi



Category: for - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialuosi/pseuds/xialuosi





	类似爱情

“拦不住，拦不住……”胡一天把车钥匙丢给闻讯而来白敬亭，指着桌上的一片狼藉，“你说这白的兑红的，神仙也得倒啊。”  
白敬亭看着醉成烂泥魏大勋，脑门青筋突突直跳。  
这人是他命中煞星么?  
前几天还他妈的一脸正经告诉自己，忘掉过去忘掉他，情情爱爱在这圈里都是假的虚的，然后今儿就把自己灌成这副傻样，还打了自己二十多个电话?  
白敬亭伸腿使劲踹了踹了趴在桌上的一坨，“魏大勋?”  
“诶！诶！哥你别生气，别生气啊——”胡一天伸手拦住准备把魏大勋往死里揍的白敬亭，“来，我们先把他扶车里去。”  
白敬亭可能觉得在外这样暴力也不太好意思，想了想点点头，“行吧！”  
于是一人一条胳膊架着往外走。  
半途中魏大勋喷着酒气黏黏糊糊的往白敬亭脸上蹭，“小……小白……”  
然后白敬亭内心一万个MMP不断循环，一边和胡一天连拖带抱的将人塞进车子。  
说实话，魏大勋酒品还不错，一个人安安静静窝在后排醉眠，只是偶尔咕囔几句叫声小白。  
白敬亭不理他，夜深人静在高速上把车飙的飞快。  
明明那么大一个人了，做个事情还那么幼稚，演青春偶像剧啊?还是那种十七八岁小孩儿才会搞的玩意儿。  
倒车进库，熄了火，白敬亭盯着魏大勋开始发愁，这么大个，该怎么给弄进屋?  
他伸手去掏对方的手机，屏幕上十七个未接电话一堆信息。  
尝试着输入自己生日——  
紧接着白敬亭扯了扯嘴角，还真解锁了啊！  
电话那边经纪人快疯掉了，冷不丁收到一条消息：我是白敬亭，魏大勋现在在我家里，等他醒来我尽快让他和你联系，真不好意思麻烦您了。  
诶?  
魏大勋在白敬亭家里?  
睡觉?  
这信息量有点大——  
容我缓缓。  
……  
蜷缩在狭小后车座上睡到腰酸背疼的魏大勋从宿醉中醒来，口干舌燥且头痛欲裂。  
妈的，这次真喝高了。  
默默的点了支烟，掏出手机翻了个遍，整整齐齐一排二十六个呼出电话，对象白敬亭。  
重点还全给接通了。  
喝醉的自己还真是不客气，估计把那小孩儿快叨唠疯了。  
魏大勋摁了烟无奈的揉揉额头，下车从后门轻车熟路的进屋，先去厨房灌了杯凉白开。  
然后挺随意的穿过堆满鞋盒的客厅直奔卧室。  
门没锁。  
像特地留了给他偷香窃玉。  
魏大勋放轻脚步，借着廊上小夜灯微弱的光往前摸索，不小心碰落白敬亭搁在沙发上的外套，叮叮当当掉出几个钢镚在实木地板上旋转跳跃。  
要糟！  
“魏大勋，你这一晚上没完没了的是吧?啊?”  
白敬亭一巴掌拍亮了壁灯，顶着一头乱糟糟的毛坐起身，表情不善的盯着始作俑者。  
“我……这，这不是不小心么！”后者小心翼翼的站在边上解释，一脸的小委屈。  
“给我少来这套。”白敬亭盯着他看了又看，脑补出一只可怜兮兮的大金毛来，紧紧抿着的唇忍不住弯了弯，翻着白眼扭头挥手，“赶紧的，洗澡刷牙换衣服，屋里有浴室。”  
“……如果天黑之前来得及，我要忘了你的眼睛，穷极一生做不完一场梦，大梦初醒荒唐了一生……”  
白敬亭双手枕在脑后仰躺在床上，听到浴室里传来低低歌声，忍不住吼一嗓子，“这半夜三更唱歌什么毛病?”  
“嘿！”玻璃门拉了道缝，跟着白乎乎的蒸汽魏大勋探了个湿漉漉的脑袋，“哥对你表白呢！”  
“啧……”白敬亭掀了眼皮瞄他，“那我可得谢谢您嘞！”  
人嘛！  
总拒绝不了陷入美梦的邀请。  
等那个暖呼呼的人挤进床，和他分享同一个枕头同一个被窝，白敬亭觉得自己就像在做梦，鼻尖萦绕都是来自另一个男性的气息，浑浑噩噩中和对方半搂半抱。  
“小白，你怎么就那么戳哥哥的心呢?”  
“我戳你哪了?”  
“大眼睛、白皮肤、干净清透，笑起来好看——”  
魏大勋抱着人一本正经回答，“你哪那都戳我！”  
白敬亭伏在被子抖着肩笑，“我说……你这是背了一整本直男情话大全吧?”  
“这可是哥哥我的肺腑之言啊！你不信?”搂着精瘦腰身的手臂紧了紧，“小白，你看我这人藏不住心事，全写脸上了。”  
“写啥了?”白敬亭伸手扯了扯对方的嘴角，冲着他眨了眨水润润的眼，“不安好心?”  
怀里的少年嘴角上扬，尾音压低带着浅浅的气声，像一颗高速的飞弹直击魏大勋的心脏，击碎了他仅有的那点自持。  
也可能是那自以为的理智，早就在不经意间被脑海里想要放纵的靡靡之音引诱，举械投降溃不成军。  
“小白，你要是这样……”魏大勋喉结上下移动吞了吞口水，“哥哥就得做个坏人了！”  
“光说不练……”白敬亭翻了个身跨坐在魏大勋身上，居高临下看人，“那你坏个给我看看，啊?”  
他记得他在屏幕前说的一切——  
“我是个典型的外貌协会，喜欢的人长得要清纯，眼睛要大，皮肤要好，笑起来要和我一样好看，年龄方面，三岁范围内都可以接受……”  
“我会比较附和另一半，去哄她开心。我应该是呆萌的乖宝宝，希望另一半能看到我乖宝宝的形象……”  
“我为什么不演坏人，哈哈哈……因为我本来就不是一个好人……”  
“我其实蛮想和白敬亭在一起拍戏……”  
“……当然是白敬亭啊！私下里我们关系还是很不错的兄弟……”  
……  
兄弟么?  
可能刚开始真是兄弟，然后就越来越不可控的往另一个方向狂飙，逼着他们一点点断掉联系，不去想起不去关注。  
“敬亭！”  
“嗯！”  
就当酒还未醒——  
一个顺顺从从的俯身任其索吻。  
一个搂着脖子加重力道。  
交融缠绵，吻的两人都气息紊乱，四目相对时看到的都是浸染成一片的情欲。  
“接下来怎么做?”身具刚铁直三大属性的白敬亭算是问到了点子上。  
魏大勋勾了一侧的唇角笑的特别邪气，“你啥都不知道还敢留宿我?”  
“我又没和别人做过……”  
“你先躺着，我找找东西。”  
“找啥?你和我说啊！”  
“找……”魏大勋顿了顿，抱住了白敬亭，把头埋在他颈窝里闷声闷气的开口，“要不就这样算了。”  
“……嫌弃我?”  
“我怕……”  
“说你怎么像个娘们一样。”  
魏大勋不说话，直勾勾的盯着白敬亭，这娃长的真好看，小脸一逗就红透，然后眼里像含了水，咬着唇笑的倾国倾城。  
多好的一个娃——  
正光溜溜百般撩拨的骑在自己身上。  
魏大勋觉得自己气血上涌呼吸困难，喘着气哑着嗓，“小白，哥哥不想害了你。”  
“哥，大家都是成年人，我也不是啥都不懂……”白敬亭将身子往后挪了挪，臀沟抵在对方突起的那块，还不怕死的蹭了蹭，“做，还是不做?”  
“艹——”魏大勋忍不住爆了句粗口，去他娘的什么理智什么玩意儿，什么都别想了，这小子就是想挨操。  
“小白，那哥哥可就不客气啊。”  
魏大勋紧紧的搂住白敬亭，带着薄茧的双手一寸一寸抚过光洁细腻的脊背，咬着耳朵说着不着调的荤话。  
粗重的喘息随着热气喷在泛红的颈上，“你是不是特别想要哥哥操你?”  
他摸一寸，那寸就着了一把火，烧的白敬亭浑身发烫，颤着身子，他想啊——  
想拖着魏大勋一起跟他坠进地狱。  
他爱啊——  
爱到一点退路都不给自己，然后战战兢兢的在悬崖边试探，他一向都知道魏大勋比自己成熟理智，待在这个圈子的时间也比自己久，起起落落中见了太多的牛鬼蛇神，他的笑容里掩盖了太多他不愿意暴露在众人面前的情绪。  
“魏大勋——”  
“咋了?小白?”  
白敬亭几乎将整个上半身都压在了魏大勋身上，带着凉意的唇贴着对方脖子上的肌肤轻轻磨蹭了下，“我在你心里是不是和别人不一样?”  
魏大勋顿了一秒，双臂紧紧扣上了白敬亭的腰，原本清亮的声音染上情欲的喑哑，“你独一无二。”  
白敬亭满意了，跪着往后退了几步，顺便把对方身上唯一的那层布料也给顺了，看着一瞬间弹跳出来的肉红色性器在他眼前一柱擎天，也不觉的多有辣眼睛，并用修长白皙的手握住上下撸了几把，“哥，你这硬的有点快啊！”  
魏大勋不搭话，只是看着人的眼底都是暗沉沉的，捞过沙发上的裤子将皮带抽了出来。  
“你记住……哥哥真不是好人。”  
他说着话，将表情有点错愕还没反应过来的白敬亭死死压在怀里，绕过他的背将他的双手反剪，皮带在手腕上箍了几圈，紧紧卡住。  
“喂！魏大勋！你有病啊！快放开我！”  
后者笑的特别恶劣，捏着白敬亭尖俏的下巴在唇上亲了口，“乖！你只要享受就可以了。”  
魏大勋其实还是懂白敬亭的，别看这小子现在刚的不行一副老手的样子，其实内心雏的很，要是做一半给跑了，难不成自己还要硬着鸡儿干睡一晚?  
“靠！魏……唔……”  
剩下几字湮灭在对方突如其来甚至有点蛮横的亲吻中，他从未想过这个笑起来可以那么温润的男人可以带着那么暴虐的气息，在他的口腔中尽情的搅动，勾着他的舌不停的共舞，甚至来不及吞下的口水顺着嘴角溢出，带着凉意滑到脖子，然后就会被舔掉，继续上面那个热吻。  
白敬亭被亲的迷迷糊糊，耳边全是魏大勋急促的喘息。  
“小白，我……可是想干你很久了！”  
魏大勋放开白敬亭的腰，拍了拍他的屁股示意他趴在床上。  
顺从——  
亦或者是诚服——  
白敬亭觉得自己可能是疯了，以这样被束缚着的屈辱姿态，在对方灼热的注视下，全身发烫小腹发胀硬生生的支出了个帐篷。  
他爱的魏大勋啊，爱这个平日里大男孩一样的他，也爱现在这样带着危险和侵略性的男人。  
甚至微微往下塌腰，露出更完美的体态曲线，如愿以偿的看到魏大勋眼底又暗了几分，骂了句卧槽，侧身去翻床头柜。  
他记起白敬亭有一瓶凡士林的软膏，是用来防止足底开裂的，这玩意可比任何润滑剂都要来的好用。  
“乖——别动。”  
白敬亭感觉身子一重，腿根一凉，最后一层遮羞布给扯了，空荡荡的挂在脚踝上。  
紧接着急促的呼吸带着滚烫的气息雨点一样落在白敬亭精瘦健美白皙细腻的背上，还没等他回过神，粉嫩如蜜桃的臀肉被人捏着随意的揉搓起来。  
“姓魏的……你有病……嗯……”  
白敬亭又恼又羞，话还没骂完随着打拍在屁股上的一巴掌给中断了，猝不及防之下还带出一声闷哼，声音甜腻的连自己都不敢相信。  
“好听——”  
魏大勋伸过头与他亲吻，原本搭在他腰上游走的手往上捏了捏乳尖，另一只手带着一大块半透明的凡士林摸到臀间，用一根手指推了进去。  
白敬亭整个人一颤，声音都开始发抖，“哥……”  
“别怕……”魏大勋舔着他的唇角，“我不会弄疼你的。”  
他舔过白敬亭柔软的嘴唇，舔到他红到滴血的耳朵，哈着气顺着耳廓往里钻，“小白……你里面可真舒服，又紧又软，哥哥我都快忍不住了啊……”  
“……我艹”白敬亭忍不住转头怒视，这货平日里看着一副温顺样，啊呸——骨子里就是头狼，还是吃人不吐骨头的那种。  
“小白……”魏大勋被他带着氤氲雾气的小眼神一瞪，心底一荡几乎难以把持，喘着粗气顶了顶胯，那根粗大的性器沾着从肠腔渗出的黏滑的液体在臀隙和会阴处来来回回的磨蹭，“你这样看我，哥哥我可受不住啊！”  
手指顺着肠壁反复的抽动骚刮，让入口变的松软湿润，一滴一滴的往下淌着化开的凡士林。  
而另一只手也圈了半个腰，握着茎体帮人疏解。  
这种前后夹击的快感层层叠叠的堆积起来，顺着脊骨往上，冲的白敬亭抖着身体绷紧了腿，在自己意识几乎陷入混沌的时候射了出来。  
这和平时自个撸的感觉完全不同，他眼前一阵一阵的发白，像是被瞬间抽光了所有体力，只能趴在床上不停的喘息。  
腰再次被人捞了回去，白敬亭已经没有力气再去回应什么，软绵绵的任人掰开臀，将一根灼热的东西顶了进来。  
然后一寸一寸撑开内壁往里挤，把里面的皱褶一点点抚平。  
没有想象中的疼痛，反而带着一些说不出道不明带着酸涩的满足感。  
白敬亭将头埋进枕头，死死的咬住嘴唇，把呻吟全梗在了嗓子口。  
要是真像娘们一样叫唤，真他妈太丢脸了，自己好歹也是个酷盖。  
身体里蛰伏许久的野兽一下子冲破桎梏，能够活生生将自己逼着走到现在魏大勋从来就不是一个特别善良的人，在温润无害的浅浅梨涡下，在大众面前游刃有余的谈笑风生中，从未有人可以像白敬亭一样，带着一身清傲的风骨，一步一步慢慢踏到他心里，当他蓦然惊觉时，就已经嵌进了他的世界，桀骜的在他生命中生长。  
他太喜欢白敬亭了。  
喜欢到不由自主会提到他。  
喜欢到明知不对，还会想靠近他。  
喜欢到想狠狠的去占有，将他的纤瘦的身体揉进自己怀里。  
他想的，他也做了——  
目光所及之处，粉白年轻的身体在自己面前，随着慢慢进出的性器微微颤抖，发出小兽哀鸣一般低低的呜咽。  
被浅浅缓缓的抽动几下，白敬亭倒是尝出点味来，晃着腰往后靠，把那根粗长玩意又吞进去点，绞着肠子往里缩。  
紧接着听到背后一声闷哼，滚烫的肉柱用力往前一顶，把他撞的整个人往前一耸。  
“学不乖，啊?”  
话落。  
白敬亭觉得自己像瞬间被抛到了高处，一下一下撞的又快又深，撞的他身体不断往前，又被把着腰给拉了下来。  
青筋虬起的柱体似乎不经意之间撞到了某个地方。  
白敬亭整个人猛的一缩，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，原本哽着的声音颤颤抖抖的从紧抿的嘴角溢出。  
这落在魏大勋耳里不亚于天籁，发了狠似的提着腰往那个点上戳。  
“小白……呼……你叫的真好……听……”  
强烈的酥麻感从椎尾潮水般上涌，席卷了整个大脑，迷迷糊糊中感觉腰就像要融化了，白敬亭连骂人的力气都没了，只有腿根的肌肉在微微轻颤。  
缚在手上的皮带早就被解掉，魏大勋就着插入的姿势把他翻了过来，抱着人亲了亲被泪水染红的眼角，又用力的往上顶了几下，“抱着我！”  
白敬亭听话的环着他的脖子，整个人都伏进了他怀里，下巴搁在肩上，两人的气息味道都融合在一起，不分彼此。  
那么干净清透的小白，在自己身下，随着自己的动作，半眯着眼发出娇媚到甚至有些淫荡的呻吟。  
这是我的小白啊——  
日日夜夜在心里翻腾叫嚣想要得到的小白啊——  
魏大勋觉得自己像一个十恶不赦的凶徒，一次一次攻城掠地，让他沾满了自己味道，沉沦在情欲之中……  
白敬亭是被饿醒的。  
眨眨眼，发现自己转个身都疼的厉害。  
“魏大勋，你可真行啊?”  
始作俑者倒是笑眯眯的一屁股坐床上，一勺一勺的给他喂粥。  
两人之间难得沉默了许久，白敬亭看着他忙进忙出洗碗切水果，然后那么大个人往床边一戳欲言又止。  
白敬亭叼了块苹果挥挥手，“有事你就先走，看不惯你这磨磨蹭蹭的样。”  
“我……”  
“啧——”白敬亭抬着眉角看人，“我这不挺好的么。”  
额角传来柔暖湿润的触感——  
“那我先走了！”  
“嗯。”  
白敬亭的低着头盯着手里的果盘，“喂——过段时间我要去SZ拍戏。”  
“好！我知道了。”  
门落锁。  
白敬亭眯着眼看着窗外那块浅蓝的天空发呆。  
许久——  
世事漫随流云。  
算来一梦浮生。  
也许，故事的开始不是动心。  
而是将烈火止于唇齿掩于岁月，最后隐忍成清明的星光，照耀各自寂寥或繁盛的夜。


End file.
